Eyes of Emerald and Steel
by Jodelle
Summary: An older wiser Harry is taken from his calm world where Voldemort is gone only to be placed in a world where the war wages on. Can a very Slytherin minded Harry save them in a world where he was murdered after the third task? Used to be called.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in now way own Harry Potter and co

Disclaimer: I in now way own Harry Potter and co. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling and the publishers.

Summary: **AU:**An eighteen year old Harry Potter goes to sleep one night only to wake up lying down in the grass by the lake. In a world where Harry Potter disappeared during the third task, and is presumed dead, how will people react to this new Harry who is the same but different.

Eyes of Emerald and Steel

By: Jodelle

Harry Potter lay on his bed stretching some as he tried to get comfortable. He felt too tired to change out of his clubbing outfit. Taking a look at him one could easily say he looked very different than he had in sixth year and he knew it was a big change. His now long hair was pulled into a ponytail as the nape of his neck, he was wearing a tight green shirt that showed of his muscles, and his vivid green eyes, no longer hidden behind glasses, stared up at the ceiling as though trying to bore a hole in it.

He had graduated from Hogwarts three months earlier. It made him feel quite content knowing he'd lived long enough to do so. But most of all he was glad Voldemort was gone and had been for a little less than a year. So yes life was good he thought as his eyelids drooped.

The only bad dream that plagued his mind was the loss of friends and family. If only he could assuage his guilt by bending the rules of time & space and stopping it from ever having happened in the first place.

His magic flared up inside of him and prepared to do something quite incredible as well as quite impossible. If Harry had been awake he would know he wasn't clutching his pillow but rather tufts of grass and that the wind wasn't from his cracked window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Slytherin quidditch team was walking outside to start practice. Draco looked around fervently for the other houses spies. It didn't take very long to spot someone over by the lake. Warrington saw who Draco was pointing at. Honestly, he thought with a snort, just because you're wearing green doesn't mean you're a Slytherin.

Crabbe and Goyle followed at Malfoy's heels as the came upon a sleeping boy. If this really was a spy he was good at acting innocent. He looked too old to be one of the younger students but Draco was sure he wasn't in his year or the one above him.

Goyle nudged him with his shoe. The boy put an arm over his eyes and mumbled, "Whadayawon?"

(What do you want?)

Draco raised a brow at the mumbled words. Bending down he drawled loudly into the boys ear, "We're wondering why you're trying to spy on our practice. You may be wearing our house colors but you're not a Slytheirn."

"Slytherin? Are you joking? We graduated already so who gives a damn about house colors." The boy snorted before sitting up rubbing at his eyes. If Harry didn't know better he would have sworn he was talking with Draco Malfoy but he was dead…wasn't he?

Harry thought he must still be dreaming so he risked asking, "Malfoy?"

"Hmm. So you've heard of me," Draco said with a smirk on his lips, "I'm flattered, but who are you?"

"Did you take a hit to the head during practice, Malfoy? It is I your beloved scarhead." Harry said with a low laugh moving his hands to his lap and looking up with his green eyes to meet a pair of stormy gray ones.

"You can't be!"

"-But it does kind of look like him…"

"He's looks way too old to be Potter."

"Where'd he get polyjuice."

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled holding his head. He didn't usually drink very much but it was clear he had a hangover.

Harry glared at the group that made up the Slytherin team.

"I don't know or care who decided to play this joke on me but I'm not buying it! You're dead he pointed at Malfoy, you two are in Azkaban he pointed at Crabbe & Goyle and I haven't the slightest clue why the rest of you are still here but you've already graduated so stop being so immature! Harry gestured at everyone who was left.

Harry broke out in a run anger etched onto his face. He didn't take kindly to people making a joke out of him he got enough of that from Rita Skeeter and other Prophet writers. It was at this moment he realized he'd lost his wand. Swearing he started sprinting back before stopping in his tracks. Albus Dumbledore and several teachers were looking straight at him and none of them looked happy to see him. Professor Snape was twirling his wand with his long fingers.

He didn't stand a chance as he was promptly stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that settles it, this really is Potter." Harry knew this voice to be Alastor Moody. He didn't dare open his eyes as he was confused about what was going on.

"Yes, but he looks too old to be Potter. He looks to be eighteen or nineteen but surely not sixteen." Madame Pomfrey.

Harry wasn't sure why everyone thought he looked too old. Maybe he was in heaven and those who'd died were remembering the boy they'd left behind.

"James always did look older than he was." Sirius being here confirmed once more that he must be dreaming, hallucinating, or dead.

Thinking to himself he recounted in his mind all of the people who were dead out of everyone he'd met so far. Hmmm. At least a third of everyone he'd met had been proclaimed dead or missing.

"What are we waiting on," Harry heard Snape's voice cutting through the air like a bullet. "The boy's been awake for the last few minutes."

Harry opened his eyes with a snap and shrank back from all the people he knew to be dead. He looked from one person to the next at break neck speed before trying to control his panicked breathing.

He ran through a calming exercise Snape had taught him without thinking about it. Taking in a deep breath he held it as he tried to clear his mind.

He felt calmness fill his body and with that he opened his eyes again. Snape gave him a strange look perhaps realizing that Harry had used an exercise he'd invented or, if not that, he'd noticed that Harry'd blocked him from his mind.

Moody didn't play games he froze Harry in place and strode over to his bedside. Harry realized as the Auror lifted his sleeve that he was looking for the dark mark. He did over a dozen spells before he seemed satisfied.

"He either didn't mark Potter or has some way hidden it beyond my ability to reveal it. Although marked or not a good dosing with veritaserum wouldn't be amiss. Constant Vigilance!"

If Harry had had his fear under control for that short while he started to hyperventilate again as the people he knew were dead converged on his hospital bed.

"Someone stun him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those present looked startled as the boy slumped back in the bed. All the fear that had been etched on his face had been washed away leaving behind a tired looking boy.

"Why is he so afraid of us?" Sirius whispered to Remus tears in his eyes.

"Padfoot, he may be a death eater! We can't assume just yet that he's the same boy that left us those two years ago."

Snape sneered. "Why does no one believe my story of him getting murdered? I saw his dead boy with my own eyes when we were called the following day to…" Snape made a disgusted face, "the celebration."

Molly Weasley glared at him and said in a slightly shrill voice. "I won't believe he's dead when you didn't see the murder but only a body which could have easily been transfigured!"

"Quiet! Quiet!" Moody said in a gruff voice. He turned his stare on Snape before calmly asking, "the potion, Snape."

Molly looked shocked, "you can't make him answer when he's unconscious!"

"Silly women, if we don't administer it to him when he's like this he will most likely refuse to swallow it."

The Auror opened the boy's mouth gently before pouring the liquid down his throat. The boy coughed some but it went down.

They heard a door thrown open in haste. Dumbledore was back with a large scroll. The scroll was a list of rights that a person being questioned, searched, or imprisoned had.

When it was handed to Moody the Auror made a face. It was a long list that had to be read to the person being questioned to remind them of their rights. Waking Harry with an, "Enervate," Moody wasted no time reading through the list so quickly one wondered if he was breathing.

The boy looked calm but also looked as though he was about to cry. He kept avoiding eye contact with many people in the room and shook his head every few minutes. As the list was almost finished he had his hands clenched so tightly that his nails bit his palms drawing blood.

Madame Pomfrey sat bolt upright when she saw the blood start to stain the sheets as it dripped heavily. Pushing Dumbledore and Sirius aside she roughly grabbed Harry's hand before forcing him to open his hand.

Startled by the bleeding marks she quickly pulled an antiseptic out of her robes pocket. The boy didn't look fazed at all when he saw the red splattered across his hands. Holding his hand tightly she quickly swiped a cloth coated in antiseptic oven the cut quickly before pressing the cut hard to stop the bleeding.

Gesturing for Remus to come closer she let him start holding pressure on Harry's hand as she did the spell the heal it. By now the boy was looking at his hand as if it belonged to someone else. When he tried to remove his hand from Remus's the werewolf looked him square in the eyes causing him to start shaking again. As he began to sob everyone looked startled.

"Yooooour de-de-dead hiccup. Why won't you leave me alone!? Moony died, Sirius died, Moody died, Dumbledore died, Flitwich died, Sprout died, Draco died… I'm talking to dead people! I've finally hiccup snapped hiccup Skeeter always said I'd go crazy and she was right!"

Dumbledore and Moody stepped aside to talk in a corner.

"If he thinks we're dead his mind may have been tampered with. He may be under a confundus charm and therefore have been made to think he's Potter. As it is he can't lie when under versiterum. It may be useless to question him on who he is but perhaps we can get the idea of what he's to do."

"Yes, I understand." Dumbledore said looking over in Harry's direction. "The only way to lie at a time like this is when you're telling what you think is the truth but isn't."

"All the same let's get this done with."

Everyone moved back either to sit on hospital beds or stand in the back of the room. Harry watched Moody without blinking as they started the questioning.

"Your full name if you please."

"Harry James Potter."

-

"How old are you."

"I just turned eighteen."

-

"I see but if you are indeed eighteen you surely can't be Potter as he is only sixteen."

"Hmmm. Then who am I if not Harry Potter?"

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us how long you have been Harry Potter."

"I've been Harry Potter since I was born. My parents wanted to call me James initially but it got too confusing for them."

Sirius interrupted "That's true! Lily got frustrated when people couldn't tell if she were talking to her son or husband."

After people making a shushing noise they continued.

"Where do you think you are right now?"

"I think I'm in Hogwarts. Although I also wonder if I'm in heaven seeing how so many who I know have died are here."

-

"Where have you been since the third task?

"I've been going to Hogwarts and living with the Dursleys as I always have. My understanding of this situation is you're sure that I disappeared only to return now. I'm guessing I've either had false memories given to me or I've been in a coma and dreamed it all."

"Have you ever supported Voldemort in any way?"

"No! He didn't just kill my parents he went after anyone I called friend. You'd have to be crazy to consider him your friend."

-

"Have you ever used an unforgivable?"

"Once but it was in self defense. My friends and I were being surrounded and stunners just weren't enough when it came to the thing leading the other group. There was no alternative unless I wanted my whole team killed."

-

"If you are allowed to return to your old life can you be trusted no to hurt anyone."

"Unless it's Voldemort, yes I can be trusted."

-

"Are you under imperius? Or can you fight it off?"

"I'm not being controlled. I've been able to fight it off since fourth year."

-

Moody once again pulled Dumbledore aside. The boy's green eyes followed them with curiosity written on his face. However, at that time people had started talking to him and his attention was diverted.

"Even if this is Potter you heard him say it himself he's lost two years of his life where he isn't sure what happened! Merlin knows what he was up to. What's worse is that I'm positive he's been confounded and been obliviated more so than is good for anyone who wishes to be considered sane. I know he might be a threat to the school but I think that you ought to keep him here so you can keep an eye on him."

Dumbledore frowned some before nodding. "I think we should give him an assistant teaching job. When not teaching I want him in his lessons with his year mates. Remus has been looking for someone to help teach class for him when he's ill."

"Yes, that sounds perfect. But, Albus, do you really think he'll be willing to attend classes when he thinks he's already graduated?"

"We tell him the truth in this world he can't live alone seeing as people think he's sixteen rather than eighteen which makes him a minor still. He can't do magic outside of school yet. So how can he get a job?"

"Okay. Let's go talk to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've heard you say that you've already graduated. If that's true would you like to be a teacher?"

"The only job opening is the Defense Against the Dark Arts post and you & I know that it's cursed. Sigh Although I suppose I could take it." The boy looked tired before meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"That's not all is it?" Harry gave a small sigh.

"No, seeing as you really ought to be sixteen we will need you to attend classes until you turn seventeen next summer."

"Why?" Harry had confusiong written on his face. He rubbed his tired eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"You haven't passes the Newts or Owls in our world which means you probably won't be able to find a decent job. So this weekend we will be getting someone to administer your O.W.L s and then set up your sixth year classes."

Harry laughed lightly. "You do realize that I'll be nearly twenty before I graduate."

"Yes. We will be giving you a potion to make you look younger in the face. It won't affect things like your height, voice, or hair but it will make you somewhat smaller in your build as the Harry who left here was toned but not quite that much."

Harry nodded and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

AN: Okay I know that this is somewhat messy but I'll try to smooth it out by the next chapter.

Love it/ Hate it/ Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling and the publishers. I also do no in any way own the quotes or lyrics at the beginning of each chapter.

Eyes of Emerald and Steel

By: Jodelle

"If you stare into the abyss

long enough the abyss

stares back at you."

-Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter two:

Of Green & Silver

Harry wished he could be in the Great Hall to hear Dumbledore's speech that would near the end mention his return. He thought that this new world was a strange place and although he told them his memories were most likely false he'd lied. Harry knew that his old life was real but as a result couldn't make sense of this other reality.

Everything was the same but then also different. Many people who'd died were still alive. In this world unlike his own Voldemort had been injured severely during the fight at the graveyard so he wasn't as active as he'd been in Harry's world.

The only reason he wasn't panicking was that he'd come to the realization that Hogwarts was the same. Even though he didn't know what had become of the map after his supposed 'disapperance' having memorized it early on and having only used it to avoid teachers or prefects he knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand. As of right now he was in the room he'd last entered after being chosen as a champion for the Triwizard tournament.

Still waiting to hear his name and then enter the Great Hall there was something that scared him. Seeing as he'd been gone for over a year he would have to be resorted. He wasn't sure if he was Gryffindor material anymore and even in his own time he'd felt that he hadn't belonged there near the end of sixth year. He wondered if the sorting hat would scream Slytherin before he had a chance to plead his case as it had done for Malfoy and some others.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said and even through the thick walls Harry could hear his name although faintly at best. Nervous Harry walked a short distance and came into the Great Hall. It was just like first year when everyone had stared at him, he cringed slightly, and to save face decided to keep his eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"As I was saying for his own protection Mr. Potter has been attending a small boys school in France. Although having taken exams in France he will also need to take his O.W.Ls as that is the standard by which we grade our students here at Hogwarts. Once he has taken the exams he will be joining his year mates in sixth year classes."

Dumbledore had paused briefly to let the students absorb what he was saying. Harry was running through a mediation sequence trying to remain calm at the sight of people who really shouldn't exist. He was afraid he'd wake up and they'd all be gone.

Listening for several minutes to the usual chatter that filled the Great Hall everyone became silent as they sized Harry up. He looked different but other than him being older it was clearly the same boy.

His hair was no longer such a mess due to its length although it was wavy near the ends; he'd disposed of glasses when he'd had his vision fixed during his seventh year, and when he'd thought to play professional quidittch he'd listened to Olive Wood on how much muscle a seeker should have.

In his world his life has been really picking up in intensity as time passed but here it was like he'd turned around and gone back to a time long ago. Even if Voldemort was still alive he felt blessed to be able to see so many of his old friends alive and well.

Dumbledore started speaking again causing Harry to turn around so quickly he strained his neck. Rubbing his neck with a hand he looked up at Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had already stood up and carried a hat that had been hidden from sight up to the place in the hall where first years were sorted.

"Due to a tradition quite old it is stated that any person leaving Hogwarts for more than one year must be resorted. Seeing as Mr. Potter has been away for a little over a year he shall be the first student in many years to be resorted. While I'm sure many of you will protest him being placed elsewhere this is done with the knowledge that being abroad gives you life experience and therefore changes you."

"Potter, Harry."

Harry started chewing the inside of his cheek as he glided over to the stool. Although most people made noise walking on the stone floor Harry's feet didn't make the slightest sound. One Slytherin nodded appreciatively at the boy who lived's new found grace although he wasn't aware of doing so.

As Harry sat down he had a thoughtful look on his face which was seen by all as the hat didn't fall over his eyes anymore. When the hat remained silent for a few minutes Harry mentally waved a hand in front of its face. It blinked and finally started speaking.

"You really aren't our Harry Potter. I hate to assume but it looks like you've come here from another world parallel to ours. Our Harry Potter proved me wrong about him belonging in Slytherin as he was very brave although perhaps also a little reckless. (Harry snorted) You however are quite cautious, ambitious, and willing to work hard so long as you know you're not wasting your time.

"Hmmm. I could almost put you in Ravenclaw but I don't think that they'd understand you. The Slytherins on the other hand would probably give you a chance as just from your appearance alone they can see that you've changed. No, I don't think they'd turn you over to Voldemort although they might want you to join him. (Harry scowled.)

The conversation carried on while everyone watched him carefully. It was clear that the hat wasn't going to put him back in Gryffindor from the way his face had darkened in anger. He was muttering underneath his breath and the few people that could read lips understood his anger, "Just because I'm a parselmouth doesn't mean I belong in Slytherin! Sure I'm ambitious we've got a dark lord to kill! And if I wasn't cautious I'd be dead! You stupid hat!"

The hat opened at the brim and declared loudly, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry looked like he wanted to kill the hat before he realized he was displaying his emotions for everyone to see. Taking a solidifying breath his face went blank. When he held no emotion on his face it made him appear scarier to the first years who he had to sit next to as there was no way he'd sit next to the slytherins in his year.

Dumbledore clapped his hands for the food to appear without giving any speech as he was caught up in a heated discussion with Professor McGonagall. Harry smirked glad that the man was getting a tongue lashing that he himself couldn't give. Before he could reach for the first of the food he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped dropping a piece of chicken as he reached for his wand. His wand had gotten into his hand so quickly it alarmed some of the students around him. Looking over his shoulder at the boy he knew to be Blaise Zabini he relaxed some.

Harry gave an irritated huff before raising a brow in question. Blaise snickered before leaning in to talk, "You are welcome to sit with us Potter. By sitting over here you're making us look bad. And although I'm sure it crossed Malfoy's mind to hex you your little display just now shows he wouldn't stand a chance."

It was clear to Blaise that the boy was having an internal battle when another unbidden emotion crossed his face that appeared to be pure distrust.

What if they brought up something he didn't know about and revealed to Dumbledore that he wasn't who he was supposed to be. It was bad enough that they didn't trust him but if they had proof he'd end up in a cell as they'd probably think him to be a death eater.

The first years looked quite hopeful about him leaving as unlike the older snakes they hadn't learned to hide their emotions yet. Harry felt a sudden urge to scare them even more before he squashed it. If he appeared mean in any way the Gryffindors would probably assume he'd gone dark. And thinking about it they'd probably think he'd gone dark if he became all buddy buddy with the slytheirns like Malfoy and Zabini.

He was about to say no when Blaise let out a sigh of frustration and started to drag him from his seat. Not wanting to look undignified he easily leapt over the bench and walked quickly enough it to make it look like he was tugging Blaise forward and not the other way around.

When they reached the Slytheirn sixth years Harry felt himself stiffen and had many misgivings running through his head. If they already were death eaters this could be very bad for him. Even if they were just your everyday Slytherins without the protection of his previous house he was in trouble.

The Slytherins didn't realize at first how hesitant he was to take a seat as initially they thought that he hadn't taken a seat due to the fact that there wasn't enough room on the bench. After asking for people to scoot over they realized he wasn't comfortable sitting with them.

Although Harry looked calm he wanted to bolt. He was about to turn around when Pansy grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the seat next to her. His face flushed slightly as he was finally seated. Blaise who sat across from him made a face that had Harry's lips twitch as he fought a smile.

Malfoy of course ruined the feeling of acceptance as he said something in French. Glad that Dumbledore had magically taught him French just in case this happened Harry replied in English.

"No Malfoy I didn't drink that type of wine although the group I was staying with did drink a lot. I think fire whiskey is much better if not as classy."

Malfoy smirked. "It would appear that you really did spend your time in France although Dumbledore didn't say exactly where in France."

"It was a small school in southern France. We didn't really bother to name it as only twenty students attended it. I have to admit it was nice to have the teacher's full attention when you needed help."

Now that Malfoy had had his say Blaise jumped in. "You lost your glasses. Did you get those muggle things called contacts? Or did you get your vision fixed?"

"I got my vision fixed. I wanted to claw my eyes out for the first thirty minutes it was so painful but I still think it was worth it," Harry said casually leaning across the table so he could be heard over the noise. As he did this he rearranged the dishes so the delicious looking pumpkin pie was in front of him. He gave Blaise an uncertain look wondering why he cared before continuing.

"If I had gotten a potion splashed in my eyes it could have melted the plastic to my eye and blinded me. I've been studying to be a healer so seeing how I'd be making many potions it wouldn't have been practical."

"Not an Auror, Potter?" Malfoy drawled as he too took a slice of the pie.

There was silence before Harry burst out into surprised laughter. He was actually wiping away tears by the time he'd stopped chuckling. Harry shook his head grinning widely at the Slytherins.

"If I get to a point where Voldemort isn't at my heels I don't was to push my luck. I intend to work part time as a healer and in my free time be a painter and musician."

The Slytherins couldn't help but notice how at ease Harry looked. As they absorbed what he said he started eating quickly. It was all good and well to talk over dinner but he hadn't got in a single bite as he firmly believed in not talking with your mouth full as Ron always had.

He was savoring a small dish of chocolate ice cream when he felt eyes on him. It wasn't the Slytherins, Harry thought, looking to his left and right before turning around entirely to face the staff table.

Snape was glaring at him. Harry almost felt like waving sarcastically but buried that idea. Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face. Did he dislike Harry being in Slytherin, did he think him an imposter, or was he simply mad that Harry existed when from what he'd gathered he had been missing for over a year and logically should be dead.

"He was the one that leaked to the press that you were dead. If anything he's probably upset that he was wrong and will look quite foolish given your status of alive and well." Pansy had spoken in a hushed tone with the words coming out slowly as to make it harder for people to read her lips.

"I wonder if I really died." Harry thought aloud. When he didn't say he was joking afterwards they turned to him. He appeared completely serious so they treated his idea as serious.

"Well are you missing any days? My Great-Great-Uncle woke up in the middle of the desert stark naked looking ten years younger. He returned to us a year after he'd died thinking he'd only been gone for a week.

We put him through many blood tests, lie detecting tests, and checked to see if he remembered certain things before admitting that it was him back from the dead.

In the end we put it down to him being given the draught of the living dead and trying to apparate out of his coffin. Seeing as he left his clothing behind he was considered lucky to have not splinched himself.

Inside a coffin is a charm that produces air and liquid food that is pumped into the body. On the inside of the coffin, the part people see when they look up, are instructions on how to apparate out in case they forget how.

Magic makes it possible for us to come alive all over again in a way that's not natural to muggles. Some people are reborn and others are just reanimated."

Blaise took a deep breath as though to continue only to have a sweet bun shoved in his mouth by Millicent. The Slytherins laughed loudly as Blaise took a bite out of it before chewing it slowly as though giving himself time to think on revenge.

Harry smiled. "I don't remember losing days. I think I actually gained days. But I can't tell if I dreamed it all or was hallucinating. I don't understand how I went to sleep in France just to wake up by the lake thinking it was October when people kept insisting that it was September."

"As long as you're not being controlled by the Dark Lord like the little Weasley girl was. She still gets that vacant look sometimes that gives me the creeps. I wouldn't wish that on anyone," Pansy said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Dare I hope that we'll get to see you in that yummy outfit again?" Blaise asked wagging his eyebrows. Harry looked confused for a moment before he realized he was talking about his clubbing outfit.

Harry gave a bark of a laugh. He loved that outfit as it was the start of his trend on wearing things that actually looked good on him. No more of Dudley's cast offs he'd decided the moment he'd graduated.

"Maybe," Harry said trying to be vague. None of the others looked confused so he guessed many people must have snuck into the hospital wing to visit the maybe Death Eater in disguise Harry look a like.

Millicent met his eyes and smiled. "We thought to get a picture of you to sell to the prophet. It was a house dare that strangely enough was won by that Collin boy in Gryffindor. We don't know how he knew about it but it got us that picture all the same."

"We wondered why you were wearing Slytherin colors. Though nobody complained as you pull off the look quite nicely," Pansy cut in.

Blaise eyed the sweet buns before starting up again. "Well we never really got an answer to that question. Why is our Gryffindor golden boy dressed like a snake?"

Harry shrugged. "I only started wearing green once I left Hogwarts because nobody cared about house colors anymore and I've always liked green." Harry leaned in as if telling a secret while smirking, "And I'll be damned if I don't look sexy in it."

Blaise let out a whoop of laughter while Pansy and Millicent giggled. Malfoy had smirk on his lips as he shook his head.

"Potter, have you gone vain on us?"

"Maybe. I was just tired of wearing baggy clothes that didn't do anything for me. Although insisting that green brings out my eyes," Harry said batting his eyelashes starting another wave of laughter, "could be considered vain."

"Whatever you say, Potter." Blaise followed this up by throwing a roll at him which by some miracle he caught with his teeth.

He was about to say something when he noticed that the Slytherins at the other end of the table were getting up to leave.

Harry heard Blaise humming the tune, "we're off to see the wizard." He grinned wondering how the boy knew it and put it down to muggle studies.

So the new Slytherin was off in the direction of the snakes lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
